Wings of Destiny
by pyro69j
Summary: When you lose the love of your life to brutal crime what can you do? She never knew... Edward finds a clue in a diary, gets blown up in a booby trapped crime scene. Awakened to find himself in high school again? AH/AU Cannon. M for LEMONS/violence/lang
1. Shattered in search of a pot of gold

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Twilight. SM does, I just swim a few laps in her pool

**AN:** **After having some serious writer's block on my first story, this one started to unfold for me. It may sound similar to a few others, but you won't be disappointed.**

Last time I saw her it was turnin' colde**r**  
But that was years ago  
Last I heard she had moved to Boulder  
But where she's now I don't know  
But there's somethin' 'bout this time of year  
That spins my head around  
Takes me back makes me wonder  
What she's doin' now

'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptyin' my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now

Just for laughs I dialed her old number  
But no one knew her name  
Hung up the phone sat there and wondered  
If she'd ever done the same  
I took a walk in the evenin' wind  
To clear my head somehow  
But tonight I lie here thinkin'  
What she doin' now

'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptying my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows

What she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptying my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now- What She's doing Now- Garth Brooks

**EPOV:**

Sept, 14 2020

**BUZZ! BUZZ! **_What the fuck? Huh? _ My sleep addled mind shook the cobwebs of last night's efforts into a throbbing ache behind my left eye. I was caked with dried crusty sweat and my pillow was stained with drool. My breath smelled like a week old corpse's ass, and the taste was-

"Coming!" Growled as I swung my wobbling legs underneath me, in an effort to stand and make it to the door. 

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** _Fuck! Do you have to break the door or my poor head? Didn't I say I was coming?_ I reached the door, and undid the bolt, cracking it open. My brother the asshole was on the other side, with his over-muscled under-brained child-like self. His dark curly hair, blue eyes but his usual giant dimpled grin was gone.

His eyes were red and he was _crying?_ _What in the hell was going on? Emmett are you fucking bawling?_ "Em, What's wrong?"

Emmmet wailed in a gush of despair, "Edward! She's gone! That fucking bastard beat her to death while she was pregnant and turned a gun on himself! She called me but I was too late!" Not comprehending the exact identity of "she" yet, I asked as I opened the door and let him in, "What? Who-"

Emmett buried his head in his hands, "Bella! I told her James was no good! She always wanted to believe the best in people. I told her to leave him the first time he hit her and I beat his sorry ass so badly that I thought he would never-but she was pregnant and she tried to tell him it was his-he acc-accused her of being a filthy whore! Then he beat her until she cracked her head! They said she died on impact of blunt force trauma! You know how breakable she has always been!" 

_BELLA! MY BELLA?_** "NOOOOO!" **I screamed out in anguish, my whole world shattered in that moment. Isabella Swan. My secret crush. I was her best friend and I let my cowardice keep me from telling her my true feelings.

We hadn't talked in a year since she dated her on-again, off-again high school boyfriend, James. James seemed kind and decent to the outside world, but inside he was a monster summoned from the fiery pits of Hell. He played sick and twisted mind games and he tortured women in gruesome delight. He had possibly raped, and brutally maimed at least 20 women in the state of Washington in the last five years. He just never left enough evidence behind for me and my brother to arrest his sorry ass.

We even had uncovered some highly likely yet inconclusive rumors that he was linked somehow to the Volturi human trafficking organization. We, along with the FBI and several other agencies had been trying to bust this group for years. They were the largest operation on the west coast, ran by Aro Volturi, a crooked business tycoon in the international shipping out of LA. He had a few offices in every major city on the west coast and few in Texas, Louisiana, Florida, Georgia, Boston and New York.

He was suspected of renting ships and warehouse spacing to drug smugglers, arms dealers, and even terrorist groups. The problem is that he was so polished and urbane on the outside, that few of the powers that be wanted to investigate his operations more seriously than a few cursory inspections and a watch on financial data. As the operation flourished, the number of missing girls rose and the number of cases solved decreased. Even with these alarming coincidences, the government still was loath to believe Volturi was linked to the underworld.

James was working for or with someone with eyes and ears in the law enforcement community. I had confronted him a few times, but was never able to get him to confess. Why?

Bella, of course, wanted to hear nothing of our "suspicions," she simply was in denial.

This was the guy who took her virginity.

This was the guy who took her to prom.

This was the guy who whispered sweet nothings before he made her believe she was worthless!

I wanted to bring him back to life so I could strangle him and watch the life drain from his eyes. That fucking piece of shit did not deserve to lick the toilet after my Bella! Yet she chose him. She had pushed us all away to try to "work it out!" The worst part being, it was all my fault! If I had just had the courage to confess my feelings to her in high school, then James never would have had a chance to touch her! I wanted to beat myself!

Let me back up for a minute...

Well, when I was eighteen, I joined the Navy and became a SEAL, along with my brother Emmett and my best friend Jasper Whitlock. We were a part of the most elite team ever assembled. We were the ones that the government sent in when there was no hope of success, but we seemed to have a knack for pulling off the impossible.

Emmett was the weapons specialist and demolitions expert. He could use anything that could fire a round or blow something to hell.

Jasper was our tactical genius. He could read the recon reports and form a plan of action faster than anyone I have ever known, plus he could shift on the fly, when the shit hit the fan.

I was the combat specialist. I knew more about martial arts than any man had a right to know. I could disable, maim, kill or heal with a touch. I was also the commander. I had always been the guy. I was popular, athletic and the ladies found me irresistible.

I never really settled down, but I had my fair share of action. When we retired, Emmett and I became SWAT officers and Jasper became a psychologist. He had been dating my sister Alice since freshman year of high school, and they were married with three kids.

Emmett was married to Jasper's cousin Rosalie Hale. She was a gifted mechanic and engineer at Boeing.

Alice, Rose and Bella grew up together in our hometown of Forks, Washington.

Bella and I were best friends. We liked the same music, food and books. She had a quiet sense of humor and a selfless personality that made her one of the most promising young teachers in our state. She was a bit of an outcast and a geek in school, but to me she was always beautiful.

I guess we never dated, because we were afraid of losing our friendship. Her junior year she lost the glasses and braces and "filled out" until she was almost as beautiful in appearance as she was on the inside.

That was when she met him.** James Spencer.** He was a rebel-loner with long blond hair and pale blue eyes. She found him ruggedly handsome, and all but died when he asked her to prom.

They dated until he left for college and then she caught him with another girl one day when she went to surprise him at school.

I was off in the Middle East at the time, so I couldn't be there for her. She was so depressed. Alice comforted her, and they went to NYU together.

She graduated and came home to Forks as a kindergarten teacher. James returned and begged Bella to take him back. She finally forgave him, and they were together ever since.

Well, in spurts.

And now we were close to breaking the case. Well, the organized crime unit and the violent crimes division, that is.

We were SWAT, so naturally we were assigned to suppress the more aggressive crimes such as bank robbery, hostage situations, bomb threats and terroristic attacks. Last night, we had stopped a hostage situation in a jewelry store, without any civilian casualties, so we went out to the bar and celebrated, hence the huge fucking hangover this morning.

"Attention SWAT. Attention SWAT. Proceed to 1501 Spruce. Captain's orders. Assist Bomb Squad with search and disposal of any explosive or dangerous devices left on scene. "You okay Em? Looks like we gotta roll!"

Emmett and I took his jeep to the crime scene where the state police and the FBI were combing the place for evidence. We flashed our badges and approached the house. I knew we had to be careful, because this guy was dangerous. He was just the type to leave a parting gift in the form of a fiery explosion or poison gas bomb.

I had a feeling that there was some kind of clue that maybe the detectives and the forensic teams might have missed that would lead me to find the missing pieces of this tragic and devastating event. Three things came to mind:

1) He was more than a rapist. Young women had been disappearing in the area at an alarming rate in the past few years and I was certain he didn't just murder Bella for being pregnant.

2) He had to have accomplices in this operation. The lack of evidence, the sophistication of the details and the hardware we had uncovered at the crime scene suggested deep funding that James just never took me as the type to have the resources to get.

3) The likelihood of booby trapping just increased ten-fold with these conclusions. I couldn't help but feel a bit skittish as we probed fro explosives and other common devices, knowing somehow in the back of mind that anything obvious was a decoy.

We searched the house for signs of traps. We started from the top and worked our way down. As Emmett and I made my way to the basement looking for some kind of clue, we came upon something interesting. It was shoved out-of-sight. Under the stairs, in the shadows, was a box labeled "High School Memories" written in Bella's hand. I carefully probed for hidden devices, incendiaries or other traps. Encountering no such thing, I began to inventory the contents. It was fucking excruciating to smell her scent on each item as I warily searched for something I wasn't even certain I'd find. After looking under a few yearbooks, I found a small book with no title. _Wonder what the fuck this could be?_ Intrigued, I opened it…


	2. The Diary & Missing Links

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Twilight. SM does, I just swim a few laps in her pool

**AN:** Now we get down to business. Edward finds out the why, some truth and a whole lot more.

**The Diary and Missing Links**

But if i knew then, what i know now,  
I'd fall in love...

(chorus)  
'Cuz love only comes,  
once in awhile...  
knocks on your door,  
and throws you a smile...  
takes every breathe,  
leaves every scar...  
it speaks to your soul,  
and sings to your heart...

But if i knew then, what i know now,  
id fall in love...- Lady Antebellum- If I Knew Then

**EPOV**

_August,12 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the greatest! Alice, Rose & I will be juniors this year and we are ready to move up the food chain. I mean, with Tanya leaving for college that leaves only Jessica and Lauren as my self-appointed tormentors. I might even get to make through an entire day without someone ruining my clothes or dumping food in my hair! I'm taking all AP courses this year so if I skip lunch and they don't have my gym class…Yeah! Only point of sadness…Edward and the guys are shipping off to boot camp in San Diego. I won't get to see them until at least Christmas __ I'll miss them so much…especially my Edward. He is so sweet to me. Today, I slipped on a wet spot, and when he caught me, I swear he almost kissed me! I mean I've always dreamed of it, but I could see something in his eyes and our faces came so close…it was like fireworks and electric energy were charging the space between us. I think tomorrow is going to be the day. I'm going to have Alice help me dress super sexy and I'm going to just come out and tell him…but what if he doesn't like me like that? What am I going to do? I'll just die if he…oh if he would just kiss me! Sigh. I wish I could just get him to notice me. He is so gorgeous! I want to just melt into his arms and hear him say "I've always been in love with you Bella Swan. Those other girls are nothing compared to you. Marry me." I know it's just a dream, but Isabella Marie Cullen. Wouldn't that be nice? Well, at least my braces came off last week, so maybe he might at least kiss me. My Edward._

"What! She liked me? How come she never told me…" I wondered as I paused before the next entry.

_August 13, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate my life! I can't believe I was so stupid! Edward will never like me! I have never felt so horrible! I went over to ask him and there she was…Tanya! That fucking bitch! She tripped me into a mud puddle and then she actually kissed him! In front of me! "Eddie doesn't go for dogs little Belly! Now be a good little bitch and fetch yourself a clue." She said that to me right as Edward came around the corner. I tried to run before the tears fell, but then she grabbed him and.. POW! She kissed him. He never even bothered to see me run! I cried for an hour. Fuck you, Edward! I love you and this is what I get. Well, I hope you have a nice life! We're through! Well, maybe not through, but…oh well…I guess I'll see you at Christmas. I'll get you to notice me then! You just wait! You'll have to ask me to marry you then, because you'll have seen what it's like to be without me! I can't wait! You'll be so jealous of my new boyfriend! Well, okay. I may not have one, yet, but if you can kiss her, then I can date someone._

"Huh? She saw that? I remember Tanya trying to jam her tongue down my throat and gagging! No wonder Bella was sick that ! I never knew…."

_Sept. 14, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this guy today. He was so cool! He may not be my Edward, but wow! He's sweet and quiet. He seems the troubled brooding type. His name is James Spencer. He just moved here from Portland. He lives with his uncle Felix. Felix is a cargo-ship captain. He is gone quite a bit, so James has the house all to himself. Party central! He also has a motorcycle! His eyes are so mysterious. I think he likes me because he kept staring at me until I finally asked him his name. He was so shy! It was cute. _

_I got a letter from Edward today! He said he misses watching scary movies and talking about our latest novels to read. I hope he's ok. I sent him a picture along with my letter. I hope he likes the new and improved Bella. Will Christmas come already? Tanya got caught DWI and Charlie was the one who busted her! She got thrown into lock-up! I know that is petty of me to delight in her misfortune but…So fucking what! HA! Suck it, BITCH! Lauren and Jess were with her at some frat party at UW. They had some drugs on them too, so it looks like the bitch club is out!_

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the weathered old wallet sized photo. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at her warm smile and chocolate brown eyes. My poor Bella would never smile at me again…_FUCK!_

_Oct. 15, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm a little drunk…ha! James kissed me tonight! It was amazing! MMMM. Maybe I should have let him feel me up too. But it still isn't Edward…well a bird in the hand! The party was great! James got in trouble though, so I won't see him for a couple of weeks. Alice and Rose say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe Edward will be so jealous, that he'll take me with him after the New Year! Maybe James and I should cool it, though. I mean I don't want to lead him on. Edward and I are destined to be together! He wrote me again and told me his training is getting harder. He says even football training before the school year isn't as hard__ I wish I could see him, his green eyes and his sexy smile…well I'm having a hard time. James has a sexy smile and he is really sweet… Okay. Fine I'll wait._

"Sexy smile, huh? Christmas 2010…Oh fuck! I didn't come home, because we got into SEAL training!"

_Nov. 10, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my GOD! I, Bella Swan, am officially a girlfriend! James asked me to be his girlfriend! I have a boyfriend and not in the fantasy world of Edward Cullen and I…_

_Well, Edward. I think we should just be friends. My BOYFRIEND may not like it much if we got too involved. HA! I mean I love you, Edward, but I think we both know you were never going to ask me out. I will cherish what we might have had, but I really do think it would be best. I'll never forget you. _

_James wanted to ask me over, but his uncle had some out-of-town guests over and he thinks it best if I stay away. Odd. He called me tonight to wish me sweet dreams! Ah James… The only thing that was weird was I heard someone mention a word "Volturi?" in the background. Then James hung up._

"Ahhh. So Felix is the connection. She's dating him?"

_Dec. 20, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward isn't coming home. He made it into Navy SEAL School. I should be thrilled but I'm not…_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! James and I did it! It hurt a little at first, but-_

"No! I am not reading that shit!"

Flip. "Okay. Let's see my homecoming after the discharge."

_Dec. 20, 2015_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I'm getting a little old for diaries, but I can't help it. Edward Cullen is back for good. It was so good to see him again. I mean he was of course even more amazing than ever! He is a god! I'd love to build a shrine to him and practice fertility rituals! I mean I had a school girl crush on him, but he is certifiable Grade A! His lips, his hair, those eyes, that sexy smile, and of course the body! SPLASH!! I want to drag him off into the woods and ride him like a cowgirl in the rodeo! Talk about rode hard and put away wet! No girl to get in my way! But, no I'm still with James and I can't just ruin it for a fantasy. Besides I'm lucky. James is handsome enough. I know I'm just a plain Jane. Why or how could Edward or any guy want me like that?_

_Felix has young girls parading around in and out all of the time, so I am lucky that a guy like James hasn't found someone hotter. Edward is still my friend. I think I'll go put on that bra and panty set that Alice gave me for my birthday and go-_

"No more sex, Bells."

"No. I can't believe it. So Felix is a part of the shipping operation. Hmmm.

_Sept. 14, 2020_

_Dear Diary,_

_You think you know me, Cullen? HA! THINK AGAIN! SHE"S MINE!!!!!!!!_

"OH FUCK!" IT'S A TRA-" And it all went black!

**AN: Sorry for the cliffie! **** Will post again soon. Please Review. **


	3. Seriously?

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of Twilight. SM does, I just swim a few laps in her pool**

**AN:**** Once again sorry about the cliffie. Thanks to all of the readers out there. Edward is in for one hell of a shock! Where is he? Why is he there? Most importantly when?**

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

**EPOV:**

?????

"**I need 10ccs of epi-Stat!" **I could hear someone fading out. **BEEEEE- **Then I saw a light. A bright light shone at the end of a…tunnel? There I saw her face smiling, my beautiful angel, my Bella. _So I'm dead now? How is anyone going to bust the Volturi now? I guess with my luck the damn journal got blown to hell just like me. At least my love is waiting for me._ "Edward, you're not dead. This isn't your time. Go back, my love." I answered, "Bella, I love you! I'm so sorry I wasn't able…" She smiled her chocolate brown eyes fixed on me. "Edward, it's okay. I know. I always knew all along. Go back." I cried out, "Bella! I'll find a way to be with you! I'll save you! I love you!" With that she faded away as I began to regain my consciousness. _Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. I have to save you. I will find a way…_ My last thoughts echoed in the corners of my soul, as I waited for my harsh reality to return, and allowed the darkness to surround me. …

"Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need"

"**SLAP!" **My arm stretched out to hit the snooze button on my- _Alarm radio?__I haven't had to use one of those in ten years?_

Confused, I stumbled- _What the fuck? I'm in my parent's house, in my old room?_

_Fuck, I need a shower and a beer._ I dropped my clothes and made my way into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and took a look in the mirror to check my stubble.

_Holy fuck! Where are the scars and that ridiculous tattoo Emmett made me get in Rio?_ I had to admit I seemed to be in a bit less shape, but…_damn! How long was I out of it and how badly was I burned? I mean, they must have had to do some kind of cosmetic surgery or something that removed my tattoo. _

I sighed and turned on the shower nozzles to the hottest temperature that I could stand and waited for the water to heat. I felt it just right, so I stepped into the shower and quickly washed my hair.

_I had hair!_ I had always kept it so short after the military. _Okay. Something is definitely weird. I could have sworn I just heard a news program from downstairs saying it was August? What the hell is going on here?_

I made my way to the closet and reached for a shirt. _What? Seriously! I haven't dressed in designer button-ups since high school. _ I put on a pair of Armani slacks, a whit undershirt and a sea-foam Armani button-up.

I rolled the sleeves to three-quarters and turned just in time to see Alice, my half-pint pixie-like sister, appear in the doorway. She looked like she did when she was sixteen, her steel gray eyes easy grin and spiky dark hair accented by perfect make-up and her ever-present sense of style.

_Am I dreaming? This is the most fucked up realistic dream I've ever had, yet I still didn't feel like I was dreaming. _

"Hey there, bigbro! What's the dealio?" _Huh? Alice hadn't spoken in "gangsta" since high school either!_

"Alice? Um- I know this may sound a little strange, but…." I began somewhat afraid of sounding a bit crazy or delusional. She quickly cut me off, "Can it! Sparky, look Bella is coming over in a minute and…."

_Bella? As in: my Bella? Isabella Marie Swan? But she's dead, dumbass! Are you fucking insane or what? _

I head the doorbell ring just then and Alice gave me a strange look as I followed her downstairs. I was going to see her, whether my retarded evil sister liked it or not!

Alice opened the door and there the door came my angel, Bella. She was so vibrant, young and absolutely stunning. She too, looked like she was still in high school. Her wavy mahogany hair cascaded down her back, and set off the nice furious blush that came to her cheeks off set her chocolate brown eyes, so deep and alluring. The warmth that flooded from behind those eyes, pulled me in. I was a goner!


	4. SURPRISE!

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of Twilight. SM does, I just swim a few laps in her pool**

**AN:**** So Edward has come face-to-face with his love. What will he do? Remember he is going to enlist in the military in a week…She's going to high school and he just graduated. Whatever will they do?**

Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
and I thought I loved you then

I remember  
Taking you back  
To right where I first met you  
You were so surprised  
There were people around  
but I didn't care  
I got down on one knee  
right there and once again  
I thought I loved you then- Brad Paisley- Then

**EPOV:**

There she was, my beautiful angelic Bella. She looked just like she did when she was sixteen. _Sixteen? What the fuck is going on here? August? She was sixteen? Then I would have to be…Seventeen? Holy shit! I don't know what the hell is happening, but I have to be with her! I won't let her die! Maybe if I…_

The plan was simple. If I date her, then she won't meet James and Bella stays safe._ But what about the others? No. I have to find a way to stop the Volturi from even establishing a foothold here in Washington. Bella might still get hurt. She's so vulnerable and magnificent! They rape and kidnap girls like her. I will bust Aro Volturi and keep Bella safe at all costs! _

I swallowed, trying to keep from tearing up. I softly spoke, "Bella. It's nice to see you." _By the way I fucking love you more than I can even find the words to say._

"Would you care to take a walk with me? I've had a few things on my mind for a while and I want to ask you about them."

I looked Alice in the eyes, and she looked confused for a moment. _HA! Take that, little evil pixie! I finally stumped you! _"In private."

Bella looked nervous but excited, "O-okay. Sure Edward, I could use some fresh air."_Hell Yeah! She's going to come with me! _

I motioned for her to follow and opened the French patio door. I held it open and after she passed through the door, I gently shut it behind us. I reached for hand and grasped in mine.

We walked out into the back yard and made our way into the mist shrouded woods. After we made it to the stream and were far from sight of the house, I turned and faced her. A shocking pulse of electricity arced between our hands as I gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

Her breathing became erratic and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. I wrapped one had about her waist and pulled her in close to me, our faces inches apart. I never wanted to kiss someone so badly in my life. _Focus Cullen! Talk to her first! Please, oh God please let me be right! Say she has feelings for me, like in the diary! _

_Here goes nothing!_ "Bella, I know I haven't been the best of friends to you, but it's time that I stop kidding myself. I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer. I have watched you grow into an amazing young woman and I don't ever want to make the mistake of letting you get away from me."

She looked shocked as her eyes went wide and her breathing halted. She tried to stammer a reply, "Edward, I…" I brushed my free hand across her cheek. _God, this girl is so stunning! Her skin feels so fragile. Her eyes are so warm and inviting! She takes my breath away! _ Her knees seemed to buckle and shake, as she moaned lightly. I also felt my slacks tighten a bit around my crotch as my soldier began to stand at attention. _Grandma in the shower…puppies…Emmett in a thong…DOWN BOY!_

"SHH…Let me finish, please. I'm just saying that I think you are the most delicate yet stunningly beautiful woman I have ever had the grace to know and I would like to ask you…Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"I almost said "wife."

Her eyes grew even wider and tears began to stream down her cheeks as she sobbed, "Edward, are you telling me that you love me? You want to be with me? Of course I will!"

She threw her arms around my neck, leaned in and before I could react, Bella Swan was kissing me, not ferociously or sexually but a tender and loving kiss. Her mouth opened slightly and my hand wove through her hair as I pulled her closer to me with the one still encircling her waistline, licked her lips, effectively deepening our kiss. As her mouth opened to accept my silent plea, my tongue began tracing her mouth, exploring and probing as it swirled with hers. My renewed erection pushed against her stomach. _Cullen, pull yourself together! She's still a teen. Through some fucked up happenstance so are you. Play the part._ _Jasper and Emmett in a wrestling match wearing bikinis…grizzly bears…raw sewage…relax, Junior! _

I slowly halted the kiss, pecking her a few more times for good measure. I waited gazing into her soft brown eyes. She was silent, frozen in place. _Oh shit! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I was wrong! Damage control Cullen! Think, dammit! _"Bella I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She whispered in some kind of daze, "I must be dreaming." Then, she shook her head as if she was clearing the cobwebs and realized what I was trying to say. "Don't. Edward that was…AMAZING! I have been dreaming that you would notice me for the last two years! Oh my God! This is real, right? I'm not dreaming? You asked me to be your girlfriend and kissed me? It's not some kind of a joke, is it?"

I shook my head and whispered, "Bella, my love, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to admit these feelings, but I never realized just how much you really meant to me until this morning! I couldn't allow myself to hide them anymore." _I will make you my wife. I will protect you and treat you like the goddess you deserve to be treated like. _

She was so happy, but then I saw her eyes flash and a pained look of sadness washed over her angelic face, "Wait, Edward…You're leaving for San Diego next week…"

_Fuck! Boot camp! Navy…I enlisted! Fuck that! I'll just take a job as a TA for biology and football at the high school. I had enough college credits already by the time I graduated. _I responded, "No I am not. I've decided that I'm going to do some correspondent courses, at University of Phoenix online, so I can be with you. The very thought of leaving you- it's just not going to happen. I want you to be a part of my life and I want to be in yours. Every day I want to hold you and see your beautiful face. Not just twice a year."

She leaned up and pecked me on the lips, and smiled, "Edward! You mean it? Really? You're going to stay just for me?"

I couldn't help but grin back still holding her close, "Yes, my love, now let's go back to the house and tell everyone the good news." I broke our embrace, gathered her hand in mine and headed back to the house.

**BPOV:**

_What just happened? Edward fucking Cullen, the man of my dreams just asked me out and I kissed him? He kissed me back! It was magical! Oh my God! His mouth tasted so sweet. I have been dreaming of this moment ever since Alice and I met!_ _HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!_

I thought back over today's events….

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs, "Phone call for you. It's Alice!" I put down the brush and called out, "I'll get it!" I reached over and picked up the phone. "Dad! I've got it!" Charlie Swan, the chief of police for the small town of Forks Washington hung up. "Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella."

"What's up? You ready to help me today?"

"Of course! I still don't get what you see in him. I mean, Tanya has been practically throwing herself at him all summer, and he hasn't even hinted that he sees you as anything more than his baby sister's best friend. I know you are so in love with him and all but…I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Alice, he would never hurt me! I know if I can just get a chance to tell him how I feel, that he'll realize…"

"I still don't see it, but if you insist…"

"I'm coming over right now. Be there in a few!" _Alice, stop being a fucking killjoy and let me tell him. Oh, and thanks for reminding me-Tanya, that fucking slut!_ _She better stay away from my Edward!_

I grabbed my keys and shouldered the Louis Vuitton- Alice gave it to me for my birthday, as an early present- and headed to my old beat up Chevy. I made my way through town and pulled into the Cullens' drive. I quickly checked myself in the mirror. _This is it! Isabella Marie Swan, go and get your man!_ I marched up to the door and rang the bell with confidence. Alice answered the door and there behind her was my Edward.

_Holy fuck! He was looking so gorgeous today. His sexy ass crooked smile, his well-sculpted body…and those eyes! Emerald orbs that sucked me in like a wayward planet to a star! Did one man have to be so god-like? I just want to melt myself and coat him like chocolate sauce on an Edward sundae…_ I felt myself flush as he stared at me.

"Bella. It's nice to see you," his sexy smooth velvety voice crooned. _Can I just die right here?_ I felt myself blush, my cheeks radiating heat, and my panties got a bit damp as well.

"Would you care to take a walk with me? I've had a few things on my mind for a while and I want to ask you about them." _What!?! CALM down! It's just alone time with him. I can't believe it. EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN wants to talk to me?_

I heard him say, "In private." _OH GOD! Alone? He wants to be alone with me? Deep breaths Bella! Oh fuck! I want to lick him from head to toe-WHAT! I never have had these thoughts about a guy before! Well, I guess if I was going to think of anyone like this, my future husband would be the right one to think about!_

I swallowed hard, ""O-okay. Sure Edward, I could use some fresh air." _So I can jump you and ride you like a rodeo stallion! I want to fuck you and bear you children! I want to have so many kids that I could start my own football team! I want-FUCK! _I almost had an orgasm right there, or at least I assume it was one. I could feel the juices almost running down my thighs.

He beckoned me to follow him wordlessly, and I walked toward him. He held open the door for me. _What a gentleman!_ After I went through the door, he gently shut it behind us._ Us! What could he possibly want? Alice, I swear to God if you fucking ruin this…_

I flickered a small glance back at the house, praying Alice wasn't spying on us. And then he slipped my hand into his as I returned my focus on his amazing body. He was so well-built. I blushed as I felt the contact of his hand and mine and I was also staring at his godlike ass! _I'd love to take a bite out of that! YUMM! _

I had to admit I was a bit nervous, but he was holding my hand, so I was in a trance. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. I floated along behind him, as he gently guided me along, leading the way down a trail.

We reached some kind of stream and he suddenly stopped and reached out spinning into me and pulling me close. _What! Is he going to…._ My brain turned to goo.

His emerald green eyes were mesmerizing; my knees began to melt like butter. I was blushing now and I could barely remember how to breathe. Our faces were mere inches apart. My heart was racing like a rabbit from a pack of hungry wolves. _Splash! I am going to die right here if he kisses me. KISS ME NOW DAMMIT! FUCK! JUST DO IT!_

He spoke in that rich velvety smooth sexy ass voice of his, "Bella, I know I haven't been the best of friends to you, but it's time that I stop kidding myself. I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer. I have watched you grow into an amazing young woman and I don't ever want to make the mistake of letting you get away from me." _YESSSSS! HE LOVES ME! OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE LOVES ME! HE WANTS ME, TOO!_

_How do I respond to that?_ I was frozen in place my mind was racing in overdrive, "Edward, I…" I tried to respond, but his hand brushed my face gently. I just lost it! I came in my panties. Mind-shattering orgasm! My first one, EVER! 

"SHH…Let me finish, please. I'm just saying that I think you are the most delicate yet stunningly beautiful woman I have ever had the grace to know and I would like to ask you…Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"I wished that he would have said "wife," but girlfriend would do, for now.

_GIRLFRIEND! EDWARD CULLEN'S GIRLFRIEND! HE WANTS TO BE MINE!_ _MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!_

I have never been so happy in my entire life. I thought he never even knew I existed! Tears of joy streamed down my face, as I exclaimed, "Edward, are you telling me that you love me? You want to be with me? Of course I will!"

All of the sudden it was just too much, I threw my arms around his neck my hands twisting in his soft silky hair as I pulled his face to me, crushing my lips into his. I had never kissed a boy before, but my body took over. God! His lips tasted like honey!

He pulled me tighter, licking my lips as if begging for entrance, while pressing harder against me. I opened my mouth and his tongue invaded wrestling my own for dominance. I felt his arousal as it pressed against my stomach.

It was rock hard, and fucking humungous. I mean, seriously I had no experience to measure it up against, but I knew enough to know that his package was well-endowed. I was afraid to touch it, but my hands still gripping his hair, ached to roam down and grab a hold of it.

I felt him begin to back off, and he stopped the kiss. I was dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but I felt the extra pecks he gave me and then I was in heaven. _Somebody shoot me! I can die right now! Fuck! _I was going to need a change of panties, because the ones I was wearing were completely soaked!

His face shifted into a look of concern as he spoke, "Bella I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."_ I must be dreaming… _and then I realized that he must have taken my lack of coherent response as shock or outrage. _WHAT!?! He was going to apologize for what had to be the single most incredible first kiss in the history of first kisses!?!_

"Don't. Edward that was…AMAZING! I have been dreaming that you would notice me for the last two years! Oh my God! This is real, right? I'm not dreaming? You asked me to be your girlfriend and kissed me? It's not some kind of a joke, is it?"_ PLEASE DON'T HAVE BEEN A DREAM!_

He shook his head and whispered, "Bella, my love, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to admit these feelings, but I never realized just how much you really meant to me until this morning! I couldn't allow myself to hide them anymore."_THANK YOU JESUS, BUDDAH, ALLAH AND ANY OTHER DEITIES! THANK YOU FOR MAKING HIM SEE THE LIGHT!_

Then, I remembered that he was leaving in a week. _NO!!!!!!!!!! I JUST GOT YOU!_ My heart felt like it was ripping out of my chest, shattering into a million pieces. I sobbed, "Wait, Edward…You're leaving for San Diego next week…"_Fucking stupid boot camp!_

He responded calmly with love flowing toward me, "No I am not. I've decided that I'm going to do some correspondent courses, at University of Phoenix online, so I can be with you. The very thought of leaving you- it's just not going to happen. I want you to be a part of my life and I want to be in yours. Every day I want to hold you and see your beautiful face. Not just twice a year." _HE'S STAYING!?!_

All of my pain disappeared as he grinned that sexy crooked smile at me. I leaned in pecking him on the lips, with a huge smile, "Edward! You mean it? Really? You're going to stay just for me?" _YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!_

He smiled back at me, "Yes, my love, now let's go back to the house and tell everyone the good news." We broke our embrace as he held my hand, turning back down the trail that led back to his house.


	5. Love at First Sight Bella's POV

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: Ok. I had to write my term paper, but thank you so much for reading. **

**Although, I could really appreciate some reviews! I hope you are enjoying this one.**

Baby can't you see I got a thing for you  
I really like the way you do the things you do  
Take control of me fulfill my fantasies  
Here's my page and number won't you get with me

It's just the little things you do that turns me on  
You really turn me on  
And you got it goin' on I'm into you

My dear I feel so weak you knock me off my feet  
And it's good to know you love me just for me  
I'll be here all the time I'll never let you go  
There is something that I have to let you know- Aliyah- I'm So Into You

**AN: (my musical tastes are all over the place…sorry, but I like what I like!)**

**BPOV:**

August 12, 2010

_Okay, so far today is fucking AMAZING!!! Any bad thoughts?...nope! I can't think of one! Edward is my boyfriend! Take that Tanya! That's right…HE PICKED ME!!!!_ I couldn't help but feel excited and stupidly giddy, as Edward held my hand and led me back toward the house.

We would have made it back sooner, except he kept stopping to make out with me every couple of minutes…not that I'm complaining. Edward Cullen kissing me was the best feeling I have ever encountered.

I may not have any experience to which I can compare, but I can tell he's the best. _That tongue! Those eyes! Even his scent is enough to reduce me to a pool of goo! MINE!!!_

I was not just pining away at some desperate school girl fantasy anymore! I was living it! I was always hoping he would feel that way, but feeling the love and security that I felt in his arms, I was so far beyond gone!

I wanted to be tied to him in every way a woman could be tied to a man. I wanted to be his emotionally, spiritually, legally and of course physically. I wanted the wedding of my dreams, the kids…FOREVER!

I still remember the first time I knew he was my destiny…it was love at first sight…

_August 18, 2008_

_I had just got off the plane and there was Charlie, handsome in his uniform waiting with a huge grin on his face, "Isabella!" he called as he held his arms wide for a hug. I hadn't seen him in person since I was four, but I kept a picture of him in my wallet, and we talked on the phone twice a month. "Dad!" I called back, as I ran to him and tripped luckily right into his waiting arms. _

_It felt warm and tingly. I knew at fourteen, that if I ever found a boy that could make me feel so loved and safe without having to say a word, that I would have found "the one." I shook off the uncomfortable feeling of the near public humiliation of falling flat on my face, and blushed furiously, my cheeks aflame with my teen age awkwardness._

_I paused and told him, "Dad, nobody calls me Isabella anymore. It's just Bella now."_

_He responded as we made our way to baggage claim, "Okay, but you'll always be my little Isabella to me. I guess we both have a bit of adjusting to do here, so I'll do my best not to embarrass you, as long as you give me a little slack in private I love you."_

_He grabbed my bags and we headed to the front of the airport. There was the cruiser. I thought I was going to die! What if someone sees me in this thing? Well, to be fair, at least we didn't have to walk far. He stowed the bags in the trunk and we got into the car, buckling up as he turned on the engine radioing dispatch that he was coming back to town and patch any important calls to his house for the rest of the evening._

_The ride was quiet; Charlie wasn't a man of many words. I wasn't one for gab either, except if I really felt comfortable around the people I was with. We got to his home in rainy Forks, Washington, and he helped me stow my bags in my room. I thanked him for his help, and he asked me if I was nervous._

_Just then the phone rang, and Charlie asked me if I wanted to see my new school while he signed a few reports at the station. I was tempted to stay home, but decided to take a chance…new town, new school, new me._

_I was sort of nervous, but he assured me it was going to fine. He gave me a ride up to the High School, so I could watch the football practice and maybe meet a few kids before school started. _

_I quickly got out of the car, watching him pull away, when I took a small step backwards and caught my heel on a rock, sending my body crashing toward the ground. My arms were flailing wildly in a completely useless attempt to slow my fall somehow. Yet, I felt my body stopped as two strong arms caught me and I opened my eyes to see the world's most gorgeous muscles staring back at me._

_My hero was shirtless and sweaty from running or exercise of some sort. My nose was reeling from the intoxicating scent of faint musk mixed with sweet honeysuckle, I felt a strange fiery sensation spread to my stomach and my head began to feel like it was floating. _

_My legs turned to jell-o. I looked up and his face was just as breath taking. He had almost bronze colored hair darkened and slightly damp form the same exercises that seemed to have created the sweaty shine to his chest and arms as a pulse of almost electric energy shot through my body where he was touching my back and cradling the back of my neck.._

_His strong masculine jaw line and god-like complexion set off the most beautiful eyes. They were the color of emeralds shining in the sun, and his perfect pink lips had on a slightly crooked half smile that begged me to kiss them, taste them to see if they were sweet or salty. I flushed an even deeper crimson as I realized I had been completely dumb struck._

_Then he spoke and I damn near fainted, his voice was deep and smooth like velvet, "Whoa! Easy there, pretty lady." I couldn't think, when he said pretty, I felt my roll back and everything went black…_

"_Miss! Are you okay?" the god asked showing concern. I responded, "You saved me?" I was still quite woozy, so he talked first._

"_Yes my name is Edward Cullen by the way, and you are…" I answered, "B-Bella. My name is Bella." I sat up shaking the last of it off, so He answered, "Bella. Bella. That's a nice name. Are you aware that it means…" I responded, "Beauty in Italian. I know. _

_Thanks for catching me, Edward." I pulled myself upright and he stood beside me one hand lightly touching the small of my back, still shooting the strange shocking feeling that went straight to my stomach, the fire was a raging inferno and felt a strange wet feeling in my pants. _

_My heart was racing and my cheeks were burning. I struggled to breathe. Edward looked into my eyes with that same sexy smile and answered, "Anytime, Bella. I'm glad to see you're okay. You're new here? I mean I haven't seen you around before. I'm just going into my junior year. What about you?"_

_I responded, "I just moved back here from Phoenix. I'll be a freshman. I'll be fifteen next month, though!" I silently cursed myself. I couldn't believe my stupidity. I should have told him I was fifteen. He was a junior, so he was probably sixteen, or maybe seventeen._

_He never took his eyes off of me, 'Oh. I'm sixteen, but I have a sister your age. Her name is Alice. She's a real nice girl, kind of hyper, but sweet. She's much smaller than you, and she's a true fashionista. Shopping, clothes, parties- she loves it all. She's in Port Angeles today picking out some stuff for school." _

"_Oh, that's cool! You'll have to introduce me tomorrow, if I see you…" I was suddenly aware of my social standing, and thought that he probably wasn't going to want to hang around a stupid freshman girl. He had to have a girlfriend. I continued, "I mean, I don't know anyone yet, but you will probably be busy with your friends or your girlfriend…"_

_He responded, "Nope. I don't date. Not that I haven't had the opportunity, mind you; it's just that I hadn't met a girl who I feel…the spark with. They seem to see a handsome face and a star student athlete, and it makes me feel like some kind of trophy." He looked down at his feet, almost ashamed, and said, "I'm sorry. I usually don't bare my soul like that to strangers, but I can't help but feel like I've known you…forever. You seem like a nice girl, and I think we could be friends. If you'd like to be, that is?"_

_I was literally almost jumping for joy. "S-sure! You want to be my friend? I think that would be great!" I was about to say something when I heard a teacher yell, "CULLEN! Get back to work, son! We need you to score ON the field. You can practice the OFF-the field later!" I flushed and panicked, feeling more embarrassed than the time I dove off the diving board at the pool in Phoenix, and my top fell off._

_He reached up and ran a nervous hand through his hair and told me, "Sorry Bella. I've got to run! Oh yeah! Let me give you my number so you can call me later. I'd love to talk to you and maybe Alice will get home and you can meet her, too." _

_I dug a pen out of my wallet, and gave it to him; he grabbed my hand and wrote his name and number on my palm. I did the same to him, adding "Just in case…" He kissed my hand gently, and I was instantly reduced to mush. This year was going to be very interesting…_

I smiled remembering that he had called me, and I got to meet Alice that day, too. He wasn't kidding that she was hyper, but she really was sweet. We were the three musketeers. I later met Emmett McCarthy, Edward's cousin.

He was a huge hulking young man with huge muscles and a gruff-looking face. He played football with Edward, and was also the captain of the wrestling team, which later I found out Edward was a member. He had piercing blue eyes and dark curly hair, but when he smiled, he was like a big giant teddy bear. He acted tough around the guys, but he was almost a match for Alice when it came to impulsiveness.

Football, track, wrestling- sports were not really my thing, but I made it a point to attend every game, match and meet. Alice went with me since she met a new kid named Jasper Hale and his twin sister Rosalie. Rosalie insisted we call her Rose. She was tall slender and looked like she stepped out of a front page for a magazine or a Paris runway. She was blonde, with blue eyes and she exuded confidence. Emmett fell for her right away, and she fell for him, too.

Jasper was hot too. I was too in love with Edward to even think about someone else, and Alice fell for him on sight. He was shy, and it actually took Alice the rest of our freshman year to convince him to ask her on a date. Jasper was like the female version of Rose in appearance, but they were complete opposites in personality. Jasper was sensitive, the Southern gentleman cowboy type. He drove a black truck, and wore cowboy boots to school.

Edward never asked me out, but constantly teased me and was my best friend. I kept it a secret how much I liked him, writing it down in my diary. We continued like this until today. He finally admitted his feelings!

We were back in the house, Edward never took my hand out of his, so Alice almost shit a brick when she noticed. "Oh my God! Are you dating now? What did he say? Did you kiss? Come on! Details, Swan! Spill it!" She paused to take a breath.

I took advantage of that, saying , "Yes, he told me he loves me, and yes. I don't kiss and tell, and besides, he's your brother! This ain't `Deliverance!' She rolled her eyes and flipped me the bird

" Yeah! Real mature, Ali!" I answered. "Oh yeah, bitch!" She grabbed her phone flipped it open, bounced and squealed in place, "I am so calling Rose! I am so happy for you two. Don't fucking mess this up, Edward, or I'll…sick Rose on you! "

He cringed but retorted, "Then I'll just tell mom about your `special hickey!'" Alice eyes narrowed and she looked angry. "Edward! What the fuck! You take that back! You know dad would be mad if Jasper and I ever got caught!" She dialed again and rose picked up. Alice said, "Emmett and Rose can't make it but Jazzy said he'll meet us there."

Alice grabbed my hand and tore me into the bathroom, "Sorry Edward! We're on time-crunch! You'll thank me later!" I groaned. _This is going to be a very interesting evening at the restaurant._

**AN: SHOW ME SOME LOVE! Reviews people… Next up Edward's POV of his meeting** **Bella for the first time. "Chemistry? Yeah…Chemistry!"**_ Guys & Dolls- _Gene Simmons as Sgt. Sarah Brown and Marlon Brando as "Sky" Masterson Scene 2 


	6. Meeting Bella & the Long Kiss Goodnight

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with the reviews. It really makes my day.**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am- Goo Goo Dolls- Iris

**EPOV:**

August 12, 2010

I shocked the hell out of Alice. She always prided herself on her knack for reading people, especially when it came to relationships. _Edward 1 Alice 0! Bella is mine!_

She was completely and utterly dumb-founded at her inability to catch my intentions toward Bella today. _Well, considering that I'm supposed to be 28, but I'm somehow trapped in my 18 year-old body, ten years in the past, and already have gone through the pain of watching Bella's life get more and more fucked up ending in her tragic death…not going to make that mistake again!!_

Bella and I were sitting together on the couch, holding hands and snuggling close, as if our bodies did not want to be apart anymore. My thumb was tracing lazy circles on the back of her hand, and the same shocking sensation I remembered from before had yet to subside.

Alice was still staring at us with a look of confusion upon her face, when Emmett, Rose and Jasper came in from the door to the garage. Emmett saw Alice sitting in the chair, but I think he missed Bella and I sitting in the love seat, "I figured we'd order some movies and some pizzas and…."

He had apparently been walking toward the den when he stopped suddenly, a look of shock registering across his face as he finally noticed Bella and me. "Well, well, well, it looks like we missed quite a bit! I mean holy shit, you and _Bella_? I thought you weren't interested in anyone!"

Jasper and Rose grinned, and Rose blurted out, "Alice! How come you didn't tell me Edward was into Bella? You're supposed to keep us in the loop about shit like this! I know Bella's been crushing on him since day one, but I thought Edward was just fucking blind, or to damned arrogant to notice!"

"Thanks, Rose. And to think, people think you don't care," Bella replied blushing furiously.

Rose chuckled to herself, "You know, I think Tanya and her skanks are going to shit a brick over this one! She's been trying to get her slutty hands on Edward since the third grade, and Edward has always brushed her off like nothing. Then, Bella Swan, who is in her opinion, the geekiest girl in school, comes along and becomes his best friend! Now, Bella snatched him right out from under her nose! Oh, this shit is going to be too good!"

_Fucking Rose! Bella better not freak or I might end up hitting a woman, and fighting my brother…_"Dammit Rose! We just got together an hour ago, and you're already trying to make her nervous! You know how much I fucking can't stand Tanya and her fake-ass attitude! I have always loved Bella! She's the most kind, generous and selfless girl I've ever known! She's so much better than bitches like Tanya Denali could ever be, because unlike Tanya, Bella has inner beauty! It's just an added bonus that she happens to be the most beautiful creature that God ever graced the earth!" 

I swear you could have heard a pin drop. Bella blushed even deeper crimson, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she spoke in a trembling voice, "Edward…did you just say you're in love with me?" _OH FUCK! I just fucked up royally! I shouldn't have let Rose get to me about Tanya…_

"Well…Bella, it's…I mean…you" _Yeah! Real fucking genius!_

Bella squeezed my hand and gently kissed me, "Edward, it's okay. I'm in love with you, too. I mean, I really don't understand how I can be this lucky, because you are so…well, you could have any girl you wanted. You're not only look like you fell right out of a cover shoot, but you are the best person I've ever known. You care about the people around you and you try to help them. You have money, you're popular, but you never try to act better than anyone else. What girl wouldn't be proud to have you love them?"

Jasper, who had sat down on the floor in front of Alice's feet, while she wistfully played with his hair, "Bella, Edward, I think it's great that you two have finally decided to be together. I've been quietly watching the way you act around each other, ever since you met. You guys act like magnets or stars. If one is in the room, the other shifts closer. If Bella is reading and Edward is watching TV, and Bella slides to the right, Edward unconsciously shifts his position to match. The reverse also applies. You two center on each other." _What the fuck? How have I missed that?"_

The doorbell rang and Emmett went to the door. He came back carry a stack of pizza boxes, and laid them on the coffee table. There were five larges, two for Emmett, one for the girls, and one for each, Jasper and myself. We sat around eating talking and watching movies.

My mind began to wander…

_August 18, 2008_

_I was at practice running my distance run for warm-ups when I ran past her. She was thin and pale, her brown wavy hair tied back in a pony tail. She had just stepped out of a police cruiser, confirming her identity as Isabella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan, our town's top cop. As he pulled away and exited the lot next to the football fields, she tripped and I rushed forward to catch her. _

_As my hands caught her, I looked down into the deepest and most beautiful pair of brown eyes, almost the color of chocolate. My breath was taken away. She had soft pink lips, and her eyes were wide framed by delicate long lashes. I was taken aback by just how much she looked like some kind of angel who had fallen straight from the heavens and into my arms._

_"Whoa! Easy there, pretty lady." __ I was rewarded by her cheeks blushing a soft delicate pink. She looked at me, still never breaking eye contact. I guessed she might have been in shock, so I asked, "Miss, are you okay?"_

_She looked almost dizzy, but soon responded, "You saved me?"_

"_Yes, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are…"_

_"B-Bella. My name is Bella." _

_"Bella. Bella. That's a nice name. Are you aware that it means…"_

_She responded almost mockingly, "Beauty in Italian. I know."_

_I couldn't believe her voice sounded so musical almost like a bell. She was perfect in every way. Girls had always been throwing themselves at me since I could remember, but they always seemed so superficial. I kept them at arms' length, never really trying to let myself be interested in them. My music, my sports, my education- all of these things seemed to be enough for me, yet this girl seemed different. _

"_Thanks for catching me, Edward," she continued as she pulled herself upright._

_I kept a hand lightly touching the small of her back, since she still seemed a bit dizzy. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed, so I responded reassuringly, "Anytime, Bella. I'm glad to see you are okay." I was nervous, and I wanted to try to find out more about this girl, so my thoughts rushed out in a jumble._

"_You're new here? I mean I haven't seen you around before. I'm just going into my junior year. What about you?" I asked hoping for an answer. I didn't want her to know that I knew her name and history from the common buzz about town._

_"I just moved back here from Phoenix. I'll be a freshman. I'll be fifteen next month, though!" So she was a bit younger than I was…oh well. I really didn't care about our age difference. She seemed to feel embarrassed by it, though, as she flushed a deeper shade of red._

_I responded, "Oh. I'm sixteen, but I have a sister your age. Her name is Alice. She's a real nice girl, kind of hyper, but sweet. She's much smaller than you, and she's a true fashionista. Shopping, clothes, parties- she loves it all. She's in Port Angeles today picking out some stuff for school."_

_She seemed pleased at my offer to introduce her to Alice, my pixie-like, slightly crazy sister. She replied, _"_Oh, that's cool! You'll have to introduce me tomorrow, if I see you…" she paused for a moment, as if she remembered something sad, "I mean, I don't know anyone yet, but you will probably be busy with your friends or your girlfriend…" _

_I had to nip that one in the bud, so I quickly shot her a reassuring grin and replied, "Nope. I don't date. Not that I haven't had the opportunity, mind you; it's just that I hadn't met a girl who I feel…the spark with. They seem to see a handsome face and a star student athlete, and it makes me feel like some kind of trophy."_

_I realized I was sounding a bit pathetic, so I waited for her to say something, as I felt embarrassment wash over me. My eyes lowered to my feet, as I silently cursed myself for being so gushy and weak in front of this angel._

_When she didn't respond, I tried to salvage the moment by adding, "I'm sorry. I usually don't bare my soul like that to strangers, but I can't help but feel like I've known you…forever. You seem like a nice girl, and I think we could be friends. If you'd like to be, that is?"_

_Hoping I didn't sound too cheesy, I again paused to allow her a response. She looked excited, so I quickly recovered. She almost sounded giddy, as she responded, "S-sure! You want to be my friend? I think that would be great!" _

_She sounded like she didn't usually have many people offering to be her friend, which surprised me. I was about to ask her a few more questions when Coach Clapp yelled, "CULLEN! Get back to work, son! We need you to score ON the field. You can practice the OFF-the field later!"_

_I was slightly embarrassed, and slightly irritated that Coach Clapp would be so crass toward Bella, but I guess I had lost track of time, talking with my angel. _

_I ran my fingers through my hair in a nervous habit I had always demonstrated, "Sorry Bella. I've got to run!" I almost left realizing that I couldn't let her leave without getting her phone number. _

"_Oh yeah! Let me give you my number so you can call me later. I'd love to talk to you and maybe Alice will get home and you can meet her, too." She dug into her wallet and produced a pen, which she offered me. _

_Having nothing on me to write my number down, I simply wrote it on her hand, and she in turn did the same._

_I called her later that evening, and true to my word I introduced her to my sister, who immediately put Bella in her BFF category. They talked for almost an hour, while I patiently waited for Alice to give the phone back to me. That was how Bella and I met…. _

As the sun began to set, we heard the garage door open and my mother walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys! What's new?" Then she saw Bella and me sitting in the love seat. Esme stopped as she looked at me and then gushed, "Oh, Edward! It's about time! I was so worried that you would let this one get away! I always thought you two would be so great together!"

It was my turn to blush, "So, how many of you knew Bella liked me? How long were you going to just allow me to live my life in such an ignorant state? Do you have any idea how empty my life would be without her?" _I'm such a fucking drama queen! Suck it up, Cullen!_

My mother was speechless for a moment, but recovered shortly, "Edward. You truly love Bella, don't you?"

"Mom, I've never felt this way about a girl before! She makes me feel so…alive! I can't describe to you the depths of my feelings toward her!"

"I'll take that as a yes. So what are you two going to do about the military?" _Shit! I'm not ready for that one!_

"Well… if you must know…

I filled her in on my plans. She was so happy that she cried. She never wanted me to go, so she was thrilled with my new decision. She called my dad at work to tell him the "good news."

After dinner, Bella called her dad to get permission to stay the night with "Alice." Charlie immediately agreed, mentioning some case in Port Angeles, which was a slightly larger city than our Forks.

He said the case would keep him at the station later than he thought, and he felt better having Bella not home alone all night. _I wonder what case he was investigating. Volturi, maybe? I'll have to find a way to inform him of the details that I and the organized crime team had uncovered in my time. _

I walked Bella to Alice's door, and I leaned in for a kiss. I meant to keep it somewhat chaste, but Bella suddenly attacked me.

Her hands locked in my hair, and her body melted and molded itself to mine. Our tongues danced as she traced my lips with her tongue. Mine explored her mouth, and our hearts were racing. _Fuck! This shit is hot!_

My hands roamed up and down her spine as my eyes rolled into my head and a soft grunt followed my tongue into her mouth. She began to undulate slightly, and her hips ground her crotch against my thigh.

I don't know how far it would have gone if Alice hadn't cleared her throat, loudly, "AHEM! You two better calm that shit down, or at least have the decency to take it to your own room!"

Bella blushed and she whispered, "Goodnight, Edward." She placed a final peck on my lips, and then added quietly, "I hope you know she's going to be like this until I apologize for not telling he about us." _Let the games begin!_

**AN: Please review. I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter! **


	7. The 3 B's

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now- Bloodhound Gang- The Bad Touch

**BPOV:**

I stepped into the shower and lost myself in thought. _I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend! He wants __**me!**__ Fuck you, Tanya Denali! __**MINE!**_

I reached over and grabbed my shampoo and lathered it into my scalp as my mind replayed key points from today's events. I remembered the feel of his hands in my hair, the feeling and the taste of his lips, the love-_Whoa! Love…Well, in all honesty I know I love him, and have always been in love with him, but am I just projecting or-Fuck! Swan, stop over-thinking this shit and let it just happen!_

I rinsed the strawberry-scented lather form my hair and scrubbed my body with the matching moisturizing body wash. As my hands roamed over my wet skin again I found my mind wandering. _The tender and completely electrifying feeling of his hands, caressing and groping my body- I want to feel him touch my bare skin-mmm Edward- the things he can do with his hands- Snap out of it, Swan! Your best friend is in the bedroom, not ten feet away on the other side of the fucking door! Not time to start moaning his name and shit!_

I decided since I had a boyfriend that might eventually see me naked, it was time to step it up on my personal grooming, so I grabbed my razor and actually managed to not nick myself-_yeah me-_for a change. _Well, well, well…decisions, decisions…should I shave something else? Guys like that kind of shit according to Cosmo, right?_

So I gave myself my first bikini shave. I had to admit I hated shaving, but it really wasn't that long of a process to add to my daily routine, thus I decided to keep it maintained indefinitely. As the dirty part of mind had begun to kick into overdrive in the last 24 hours, I realized that the status of my virginitywas in serious jeopardy. I was turning into a sex-crazed vixen, and I hadn't even kissed a guy until today.

Satisfied with my efforts, I rinsed my razor, shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my bath towel and after drying myself I inspected my work. It felt so smooth. I put away my razor, grabbed my moisturizing body cream and worked it all over, paying strict attention to my newly-shaved regions.

I towel-dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my body. I finished drying my hair with the blow-drier and brushed my teeth. After rinsing the tooth brush, I applied my facial moisturizer, and made my way to Alice's room. _Dun. Dun. Dun-Dun…time to face the wrath of the 100 pound evil pixie-bitch queen…_

I opened the door, entered the room, and then shut it behind me. Alice was standing there waiting, looking like a fucking cartoon. Seriously, her eyes hot, her face slightly flushed and scrunched. Her hands were on her hips, and her foot was tapping. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have some explaining to do!" she fumed as she pointed and wiggled her finger in my face while I desperately tried to keep myself from laughing in her face, because she really did remind me of some fucking cartoon character. I kept it under control as I quickly dressed myself in my underwear and put my pajamas on over them. "Mary Alice Cullen," I responded trying to mimic her little comical scene, "back the fuck off, will you? He surprised the hell out of me with this one, too. I was going to try to get his attention today, and instead it turns out he not only knew I existed, but had been totally in love with me since day one. How the fuck was I supposed to know?"

Alice's face softened considerably and she responded, 'Bells, you know that his decision to stay home instead of join the Navy is going to make Mom flip! I mean she's been crying for a month now that her baby boy is going to be so far away and shit, and now he just up and pulls a 180! I'll bet you she's going to throw some huge-ass party!" _FUCK! Edward in a sailor's uniform…_ my crotch just got wet thinking about how sexy he would be!

I giggled, "Yeah, but at least he's deciding to stay home for me! Can you imagine how fucking great it's going to be when Tanya and her little sluts find out Edward and I are a couple? I can't wait to see their over made whorish faces when they realize that I am the one who made Edward date!"

Alice looked at me with a look of slight panic, "Bella…I don't want to rain on your parade and all, but…aren't you concerned at all that they might see you as an obstacle and see him as a challenge. I mean they were so fucking determined to try to get him before…but now that he can't hide behind his non-dating excuse, you might have to join the baseball team with Jazzy so you can carry around a bat! Seriously, you might have to knock a bitch out!" _Damn straight Alice! Any fucking skank comes within ten feet of him and that bitch better be prepared to wear a wig! I'll fucking snatch her ass bald! MINE!_

I woke up from a crazy sex dream that turned into an endless series of cat fights as I dreamt of countless whores trying to ply their goods at my man, and I would bitch slap, kick and bludgeon them into the ground as quickly as I could.

Needless to say Bella was a horny little bitch when she woke up. I rushed through my morning routine and applied a bit more make up than usual, adding eye liner, eye shadow and mascara to my line up. Satisfied that a sexy bitch was staring back at me as I peered into the bathroom mirror, I made my way downstairs into the Cullen's kitchen.

I was greeted by the sexiest sight I had ever seen- Edward shirtless, in an apron flipping pancakes. _Shit! I wonder if syrup would taste better on the hotcakes or Hot Edward? MMMM. Edward coated in hot, sticky and sweet maple syrup…licking up and down his finely sculpted muscles…Can you say splash anyone?_

His perfectly delicious muscles rippled as he began juicing oranges into fresh orange juice. _Christ! What the fuck is he trying to do here, reduce me into a fucking pool of goo?_

I couldn't begin to realize how long I had been standing there chewing on my lower lip, and slightly grinding my thighs together, as I watched my man cooking breakfast! I was startled out of my naughty daydream when Alice bounced downstairs from behind me and was greeted by the same sight I was."What the fuck, Edward! I don't want to see that shit! Put a goddamn shirt on, for Christ's sake! That is so fucking disgusting, huh Bella?" _OH FUCK! That fucking traitorous little pixie bitch!_

I blushed three shades of red as she asked me that question, "Alice! Shut the fuck up right fucking now or I swear to God, every fucking last one of your Jimmy Choo's will end up in the wood chipper! I mean I have every right to ogle my man if I want to!" Edward laughed, flashing that fucking panty-melting grin of his as he winked his piercingly green eyes at me, a twinkle of amusement in them.

Edward responded still chuckling as he turned off the range and set out three plates on the breakfast bar. "Sorry Ali, but I accidentally squeezed some orange juice on my shirt and I had already heated up the griddle, and you know once you heat a griddle, you have to finish, right? Besides, I don't think Bella had much of a problem with my attire, isn't that right, babe?" I blushed again. _Oh, so you think it's so fucking funny to tease now do you, Cullen? Well, two can play at that game…_

I put on my most deviously innocent stares as I replied, "Why Edward, I have no idea what you mean. I came down here to eat breakfast."

He looked at me playfully, "Sure, angel," he answered sarcastically, 'You're the one who admitted to ogling me from the stairs."

"I can't help it if you look like some kind of pin-up model for a "Hot Guys" calendar dressed like that- Mr. August, the naughty chef!" Alice snorted and orange juice shot from her nose.

"What the hell, Bella! That shit fucking hurts!" She grimaced as she ran to the bathroom to blow her nose. Edward just about fell to the floor rolling around laughing until tears began pouring down his cheeks. "Bella," he laughed, "That was some of the funniest shit! You made orange juice shoot out of her nose! That was priceless!"

What's up, bitches!" A booming voice sounded as Emmett, Jasper and Rose came into the kitchen from the garage. "Oh hell yeah! Pancakes, omelets, bacon and sausage! Breakfast is served!" he rushed to the table and piled his plate high.

Rose just shook her head, 'Emmett, I swear to God, if you weren't so damn good in the sack, I'd fucking leave your ass! Do you know how disgusting it is when you eat like a goddamn pig?"

Emmett retorted with a mouth full of food, 'You know nobody can do it like me! I got the good stuff, so fuck off! Besides since we are no longer going off to the Navy, I accepted my offer to UW, and the coach wants to bulk up!"

Jasper chuckled, "Okay, that was not just TMI that was WTFMI!"

I asked him puzzled, "Do I even want to know?"

Jasper answered, "Way too fucking much information. God, I'm going to have nightmares thinking about my sister and my best friend fucking!"

Suddenly Jasper looked around confused, 'Where's Ali? I thought she'd be up by now."

Alice came back from downstairs, "Oh, my EX-BFF and Doucheward here made me shoot orange juice out of my fucking nose!" She wailed as her bottom lip pouted.

We all started laughing hysterically, as Edward came around and put his arms around me. I sighed in contentment as his warmth surrounded me. I was safe, I was loved, I was home.

**AN: I really appreciate all of the readers who have added Wings of destiny to their faves! I try to post as quickly as I can. I would appreciate even more if people could push that little button called review…it shows me how much you care. It's better than Alice shooting orange juice out of her nose!**


	8. The Game Plan

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I already know

It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down!

Define your meaning of fun  
To me it's when we're gettin' it done  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one  
Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circulate in my brain  
You can treat this like another all I'm saying  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down!

This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty sh*t that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down!

One of us is going down!  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down!

One of us is going down!- Sick Puppies- You're Going Down

**EPOV:**

Bella and the girls went upstairs while we guys cleaned up the kitchen. We decided to go for a run, so we grabbed our camel packs and filled them with water, then headed out back and took off. Five miles down the trail, we stopped for a moment. It was time for a little pow-wow.

I ran my fingers through my hair in my trademark nervous habit and began, "I guess I owe you guys a bit of an explanation. I know my sudden change of plans as far the Navy enlistment has probably got you stumped."

Jasper replied, 'Yeah. I think it had better be more than your sudden interest in Bella involved here or Emmett is probably going stomp a mud-hole in your ass!"

Emmett shrugged, "You bet your sweet ass I will! Not that I won't mind being able to tap Rosie's ass-"

Jasper retorted, "Hey, fuck-face! That's my sister you're talking about!"

Emmett grinned, his dimples flashing, "Hey, I can't help it if she's so fucking hot!"

I had to cut this shit off at the pass, so I replied, "Guys! Focus! I need you to trust me here, with what I'm about to tell you. The girls are in serious danger."

Emmett and Jasper looked shocked; all traces of playful banter erased, "What the fuck do you mean, Edward? How do you know…" Emmett responded angrily.

I lied quickly, "I fielded a call meant for Dad yesterday evening after you guys left. It was Uncle Caius. He told me that Jenks had uncovered some information that suggested that a very dangerous criminal organization from Chicago was trying to expand to the West Coast, and they have been abducting and raping young women recently in Seattle. The police have busted up their operations there, but quite a few key members fled and have gone underground. He thinks they might be trying to hide out here and a few other more remote coastal towns, where they might be able to rebuild under the radar."

Emmett responded, "There's no way something like that could make its way here, Edward! Charlie would know in a heartbeat!" Jasper looked worried, but simply nodded.

"It's a sex-trafficking ring. They recruit high school and college guys to mark potential product, host lavish parties that include alcohol and drugs, then they drug the girls and they vanish. They take them to safe houses and begin 'processing' them for business. They keep them heavily drugged while they repeatedly rape them, and beat them into subservience, and then they ship them on a freighter into international waters, and host an auction, selling them to the highest bidder. Can you think of who the three hottest girls at Forks high are, gentlemen? Do you want to risk them to such an operation?"

My blood was running cold, and from the looks of it my words had sunk in, as Emmett and Jasper both finally realized how this shit might pose a danger to our girls.

"You get my point? Charlie may be able to keep an eye out, but he still needs evidence to bust this kind of shit! The police department here has all of ten guys, who at best have dealt with a few bar fights getting out of hand. They are out classed and under manned against a nation-wide organization like this one. I'm sticking around to ensure the safety of not only Bella and the girls, but every girl in this part of the state! How can we as punk ass kids be effective when trained law enforcement officers might fail? Easy, we know the party scene, and we can blend in and observe without arousing suspicion. We go undercover and fuck the shit out these fucking bastards! I will not let them fucking come near Bella, Ali or Rose!"

Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement. "Jazz, you're in charge of recon, find out any new party spots, the identities of those involved, etc." Jasper was always a wizard at blending in and reading a room. He could ferret out the secret of life from God Himself given half a chance.

"Emmett, you round up the gear. We're going to need surveillance equipment, weapons, transportation, outdoor gear like tents, rope, rock climbing harnesses, maps, compasses- the works."

"I'll be point man and keep Charlie posted. I'll also serve as head bodyguard."

Emmett growled, "Hey! I'm bigger than you are, shouldn't that be my job?"

Rather than explain how lethal I was and why, I lied again, "Emmett, if you start shadowing the girls everywhere, then Alice will start trying to figure out what we're up to, and the less the girls know the better, right? Besides, I guarantee you that no one will get through me, not even you."

Emmett suddenly launched himself at me, screaming, "Oh you think you can fucking take me, Fuckward?" As he reached over to grab me, instinct took over and I shifted my weight at the very last second, turning sideways and he landed flat on his face. He got up again and threw a punch, I simply deflected it with my wrist and dropped one knee, then switched my hand until I held his wrist and stood up, shrugging my shoulder slightly. Emmett sounded surprised as he found himself airborne, landing in a thus against a nearby tree.

"Where'd you learn that shit?" Emmett responded as soon as he regained his breath.

Jasper simply reached over, helping Emmett regain his feet, and said, "Emmett stop being such a baby and stick to your job. You can fuck some shit up once we know who we're after. If Edward can handle you without breaking a sweat, then I'm sure he can protect the ladies."

_It's not going to be so simple, guys but we're on the right track. I can feel it in my bones._

_The easy part is done, now for the hard part: convincing Charlie Swan._

I grinned, "Alright, ladies! Let's get our asses back home so we can spend time with our women! Those motherfuckers will never know what hit them! They picked the wrong town and the wrong ladies to endanger!" We picked up the pace and headed back toward the house. _That's right you fucking cocksuckers! Navy SEALS are gunning at your six! You're about to get shut the fuck down!_

**AN: I felt bad about taking so long to post the last chapter that I wanted to post this one as well. If you want to see more, then show me the love! Hit that review button. It's better than a flying Emmett!**


End file.
